Gate of Insanity
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Fic de presente de amigo Secreto para o grupo do Facebook do FF. Viver as obrigações de ser o patriarca dos 88 cavaleiros pode ser algo entediante, então mesmo o líder do santuário tem seus dias de chutar o balde.


Sou novo aqui entre as varias ficwriters aqui do face e do ff, mas já li as fics de algumas e agora tambem to tentando escrever alguma coisa, espero que se alguém decidir acompanhar que goste.

Mas indo ao assunto que interessa, vou revelar meu amigo secreto...ou ainda não.

Meu amigo secreto me pediu um tema meio diferente do que to acustumado e sendo sincero, apanhei legal pra escrever, fora que nunca imaginei situações do tipo, mas de qualquer forma segue ai a fic e espero que ela goste.

Nos vemos la embaixo: ANGEL PINK

Gate of Insanity

Capitulo Unico

O vento frio da manhã bagunçava impiedosamente os longos fios de tom esverdeado do homem. A sua volta havia uma paisagem desolada, composta de areia, asfalto e arvores mortas, um ambiente que muito lembrava um deserto, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe dava tranquilidade.

- FILHO DA PUTA DO CARALHO – gritou uma voz masculina.

O punho esquerdo abandonou o guidão e socou com força o painel, era a segunda vez que aquela merda acontecia naquele mesmo dia, apesar de sua moto ser o sonho de consumo da maioria dos motoqueiros, uma Harley Davidson, sua irritação o impedia de lembrar-se que não devia surrar a moto.

- Essa porra ta de sacanagem comigo, tava quase no refrão, caralho.

Enquanto xingava, sentiu algo entrar na sua boca e engasgou, juntou saliva e cuspiu na estrada uma mosca que havia se aproveitado do momento.

- Aquele desgraçado do Saga vai se fuder comigo, vo arromba aquela bundinha branca dele, dai nunca mais ele vai forga de me chama pra esse lixo que ele chama de bar, onde já se viu uma merda de um bar no do nada em plena Grécia.

O homem na moto era conhecido como "Mestre", ninguém sabia o porque, mas todos o chamavam assim, todavia alguns sabiam seu verdadeiro nome e nenhum deles usava daquela alcunha.

- PORRA, celular chato do cacete.

Soltando novamente o guidão ele buscava um aparelho celular preto no interior de uma grossa jaqueta de couro.

- Shion, você ta atrasado seu merda.

- Fecha essa bosta dessa boca, Saga, do contrario vo vira seu cu do avesso e te come até você ter um filho.

- Para de falar merda, Shion, onde você ta?

- Quase ai, me da mais uns dois minutos que já colo ai.

- Beleza, to indo que tem um filho de quenga de merda dando azia nessa porra.

Shion logo desligou o celular e voltou o olhar para estrada, era difícil imaginar que tanto tempo havia passado. Até um tempo atrás eles eram uma gangue, ele, Saga,Kanon, Dohko e Aiolos.

- Aiolos, seu corno chupador de rola, se você não tivesse morrido a gente tava de boa hoje em dia.

Nas memórias ele lembrava dos dias da gangue, onde eles quatro quebravam tudo, bebiam, fumavam, transavam loucamente, aqueles é que eram tempos. Até o dia em que Shura cravou uma faca nas costas de Aiolos tudo era bom, depois disso as coisas começaram a dar errado.

- Dono de bar, Saga? Você era um fodedor nato, não tinha uma cadela que você não levasse pra cama, não havia um cuzão que você não quebrasse em dois.

A moto acelerava um pouco mais, o velocímetro parecia poder explodir a qualquer momento, porem ele não parecia mais nesse ou em qualquer outro planeta.

- Dohko seu saco de merda, monge, desde quando um assassino que nem você tem direito de ficar sentado pro resto da vida orando por coisas que você nem sabe quando vão acontecer?

Com uma guinada para a esquerda ele freou, dando varias voltas ele levantou poeira e pedregulhos, tudo era atirado contra as paredes de madeira de um bar a beira da estrada.

- Fire Storm, que nome de chupador de pau.

As pernas abandonaram a moto e esticaram-se pela primeira vez depois de seis horas. As vestes do homem eram, de certa forma clássicas, afinal não passava de um monte de couro em algumas partes furado em outras rasgado.

- Kanon, seu lixo vivo, como você pôde ser preso? Deixar aquele merdinha do Mu te prender é realmente digno de um otário como você. Ouvi dizer que está preso com aquele estuprador Brasileiro, imagino o que o tal de Aldebaran não tenha feito, deve ter rasgado esse seu cu branco em dois.

De dentro da jaqueta ele tirou uma pequena garrafa de alumínio, com um puxão dos lábios a tampa se soltou e em um único gole ele a secou. Em seguida pigarreou e cuspiu no chão antes que entrasse no bar coçando o saco e acenando para o homem atrás do balcão.

- Shion, seu maldito motoqueiro bichinha – disse Saga.

- Feche essa maldita boca antes que meu pau esteja nela.

Saga e Shion se abraçaram e riram, os dois paravam frente do balcão e puxaram conversa, porem mal havia passado um minuto quando um cliente foi até o dono/barman/sócio/oquequerquefor do local e tocou seu ombro o chamando.

- Cade a minha bebida seu cretino filho da puta.

Shion sabia que se havia algo que o outro não gostava era que colocassem a mão nele, porem não houve tempo de avisar o cliente, mesmo se tivesse ele com certeza não diria nada, contudo isso é outra história.

- Bons sonhos mano – o motoqueiro disse acenando com a mão.

Assim que a mão do homem tocou Saga, o este torceu o braço daquele e com um rápido movimento tomou-lhe a cabeça e fez com que a mesma acertasse a bancada de madeira.

- Quer beber algo, toma essa merda de sangue de corno.

O homem tentou inutilmente se levantar, não conseguia sequer se orientar de onde era norte e onde era sul, o nariz estava claramente fora do lugar, já que não existia nariz que ficasse quase com a ponta colada no olho, alem do sangue e esse corria sem dó das narinas.

- O que estávamos falando?

- Você estava falando do por que de me chamar aqui.

- Shion, meu velho amigo, não posso te convidar ao meu lar?

O dono/barman/sócio/oquequerquefor do local mal teve tempo de entender o que aconteceu, só havia visto um flash quando sentiu o maxilar ser atingido por um trator.

- Ouça bem, seu saco de merda, se me fizer perder mais um minuto te quebro em 562 pedaços e meio pra aprender a não me chamar pra esse salão de bichas que você comanda.

- Por que 562 pedaços e meio? Como vai fazer pra quebrar só meio?

O punho novamente voou contra Saga, só que desta vez ele estava atento e antes que o outro percebesse sua mão passava pelo vazio e era acertada por uma garrafada bem no trapezoide estralando até a alma de quem ouviu o barulho.

- Ouça bem você, Shion, posso não ser mais parte da gangue, mas não perdi a habilidade do que fazia quando estava.

O homem de melenas esverdeadas sorria, gostava de ouvir o outro falar daquela forma, isso o fazia se lembrar de quando os dois haviam quebrado o braço de um motoqueiro por que ele insistiu e ficar olhando os dois conversarem, ahhhhh como sentia falta daquilo.

- Fala logo por que estou aqui.

- Shura – o homem de cabelos dourados disse entredentes.

O punho de Shion cortou o ar e acertou o balcão violentamente, odiava aquele nome, odiava aquele homem, odiava até o ar que o mesmo respirava.

- Onde esta esse saco de merda?

- Veio aqui ontem, disse que tem assuntos a resolver comigo, e tenho certeza de que temos assuntos a resolver com ele.

Saga parecia tremer de excitação ao parar para pensar, o outro não pode deixar de notar e por um momento pediu a qualquer entidade maior, já que não acreditava em nenhuma, que colocasse Kanon e Dohko ali para ajuda-los a surrar Shura e seus capangas.

- Quantos eles são?

- Os mesmos de sempre, Shura, Camus, Milo, Afrodite, Mascara da Morte e se dermos sorte aquele corrupto de merda do Shaka.

- Três para cada, acho justo, se possível quero quebra-los e depois enfiar um cabo de vassoura na bunda desses cuzões, quero que sintam lentamente o que o Aiolos sentiu – disse o motoqueiro.

- Tem noticias do irmão mais novo dele?

- Aiolia? Dizem que é um traficante barra pesada em algum lugar por ai, mas nunca o encontrei.

- Está quase na hora, venha pegar uma bebida – disse o loiro.

Os dois se encaminharam para trás do balcão, Saga se abaixou e pegou uma caixa escrita "Jack Daniels", olhou para o outro e abriu a mesma.

- Prefere uma bebida mais a mão, ou algo que te de maior alcance?

Dentro da caixa havia um par de soco inglês com detalhes de chamas nas pontas onde se lia a palavra "Arregão", Shion olhou para ele e pos os olhos na segunda "bebida". Era uma corrente de aço com arame farpado em volta.

- Ótimas bebidas para esquentar a festa, me da essa mais pesada. Cambada de filho da puta essa porra ta fechando agora.

Havia pouco mais de meia dúzia de clientes, que não ficaram nada satisfeitos com o tratamento dado pelo recém chegado, e como nenhum deles era exatamente um exemplo de pai de família o quebra pau começou antes que Shura chegasse.

Com um pulo por sobre o balcão a bota de Shion buscou o peito de um dos homens que tentava alcançar uma garrafa de bebida no balcão. O punho buscou um segundo que tambem estava próximo.

- Vamos seus bostas, me deem alguma alegria.

Um dos atacantes correu com um taco de sinuca, porem antes que pensasse em atacar, uma garrafa voou na sua cara, ao perder o equilíbrio ele abriu a guarda e nesse instante o motoqueiro tomou a arma de si e acertou suas pernas o levando ao chão.

- Aí sim, cambada de corno.

Se antes ele já estava desgraçando o ambiente, agora o homem de fios esverdeados quebrava o taco em vários pedaços enquanto o acertava em costas, pernas, braços e cabeças. Saga por sua vez estava sentado observando, afinal a briga dele era dali a pouco e ver o amigo brigar era algo que não lhe faria mal.

- Cai dentro, monte de merda.

Shion enfrentava dois homens em trocas de socos quando uma garrafa acertou sua nuca e o corpo pendeu para frente, dando a chance do adversário acerta-lhe o queixo.

- CARALHO, SEU FILHO DA PUTA – gritou o amigo do dono do bar.

Se recuperando ele passou uma rasteira em um dos que o atacavam, enquanto o outro recebeu seu punho no meio do estomago. No fim, quando finalmente se deu conta havia perdido um dente, estava com a nuca sangrando e todos os atacantes estavam no chão agora.

- Parece que essa merda ta feita, o bar fechou, Saga.

Mal havia terminado de falar quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, ao fundo pode reconhecer o homem que procurava, o Espanhol como era conhecido por alguns, ele estava ali, pelo menos por aquele momento.

- Mande meus cumprimentos a ele, Shion – Saga disse jogando a corrente para o outro.

Shura arregalou os olhos quando viu o homem de cabelo verde correndo em sua direção e enlaçando seu pescoço com uma grande corrente de arame farpado.

- Suas ultimas palavras, Shura – Shion disse com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Shion...

_Shion..._

_Shion..._

_Shion!_

- SHION!

O Grande Mestre deu um pulo em seu trono e olhou para o lado, ainda não entendia muito bem o que acontecia, mas à sua frente uma garota de melenas lilases parecia preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Saori questionou tirando a mão de seu ombro.

- Não, Athena, por que a pergunta?

- Ouvi você gritar algo sobre matar o assassino e vim ver, mas se era só um pesadelo, fico mais aliviada.

- Obrigado pela preocupação minha Deusa, mas é melhor que ambos nos deitemos.

- Sim, você tem razão, boa noite, Shion.

- Boa noite, Athena.

A Deusa saiu na frente e por um minuto Shion se pegou fitando a bunda dela com um sorriso nada pudico, mas logo chacoalhou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado.

- Com certeza é efeito desse sonho – disse o patriarca ruborizando levemente.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar enquanto caminhava rumo aos aposentos destinados a si.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que tenha gostado PINK, e sim eu achei uma insanidade o Shion desse jeito, por isso o nome da fic XD

Bjão, boas festas e um ótimo 2013


End file.
